El Gran rey del Norte ardilla
by S.Okami-san
Summary: Os acordais de la princesa y la rana pues este es el príncipe y el gran rey del norte ardilla... Dinamarca una ardillita y Noru un Principito... como se rompe el echizo pues pasad y leed.. Summary raro pasad.


**Agradecimientos:** De nuevo gracias a mi nee-chan, mi musa y editora de faltas.

**Advertencias:** Salió algo Ooc… Dennor (Dinamarca x Noruega) (Mathias x Lukas) …. Sufin (Suecia x Finlandia) (Berwald x Tino) y aparecen Islandia y Sealand (No los he puesto como pareja aunque quien se los imagine como pareja [Yo] pues nada.)

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo una humilde servidora, solo lo hago con el fin de pasar un buen rato ¡SOLO ESO!

.

.

.

.

**El Gran rey del norte ardilla**

.

.

.

Hace mucho tiempo en un lejano reino vivía un pequeño príncipe cuyo carácter resaltaba debido a lo diferente que resultaba con su dulce apariencia. Pues no solía hablar con nadie que no fueran ni su hermano menor Emil, su primo Tino o el esposo de este último. Un hombre alto de apariencia neutra. Los cuatro solían dar largos paseos o simplemente quedaban para comer juntos. Más todo esto cambio cuando Tino y Berwald adoptaron a un niño llamado Peter que comenzó a robarle a su hermano menor. Ya no pasaba mucho tiempo ni con su hermano ni con su primo. Y del día a la noche se encontraba solo.

Un día, cansado de releer una y otra vez sus libros, decidió dar un solitario paseo por el bosque que se encontraba tras el castillo. El verdor de los arboles lo hacían sentir calmado. Siguió andando y llegando a cierto punto del camino decidió salirse del camino y penetrar en el bosque. Después de un tiempo encontró un claro de césped verde salpicado con alguna que otra flor de vivos colores. Se tumbó sobre el suelo contemplando las nubes que recorrían el bello cielo azul. Sin saber en qué momento se quedó dormido y solo se despertó debido a un extraño movimiento sobre su estómago. Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para una vez abiertos mirar hacia abajo y encontrar una ardilla durmiendo plácidamente. Sin importarle demasiado el sueño del animal lo tocó varias veces con el dedo para que reaccionara y se fuera, mas este no se inmuto.

-Oye bicho –dijo pinchándolo con el dedo-. Despierta de una vez –lo agarró levantándolo y el irguiéndose para poder sentarse. La ardilla aun en sus manos comenzó a desperezarse. Lo miro y… ¡sonrió!-. Eres una ardilla molesta, no sonrías -dijo eso pero el supuesto animal, trepando por su brazo, se sentó en su hombro-. Ahora ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-¡Woah! ¡Menudas vistas! –grito en su oído.

-Creo que los árboles son más altos y tienen mejor vista –sin darse cuenta le contestó a la ardilla parlanchina.

-No me refería a eso, lo que es bonito es… - lo interrumpió.

-¿Desde cuándo los ratones hablan? –cuestionó el príncipe.

-¡Jeje! No soy un ratón, so una ardilla y puedo hablar por que antes era un rey y no cualquiera sabes –comenzó a recordar el pasado-. Era tan guapo, fuerte, valiente y joven –suspiró-. Qué tiempos aquellos.

-Eres un ratón extraño y molesto –se giró dejándolo en el suelo-. Me voy.

-Espera, llévame contigo –pidió.

-No.

-Por favor, seré tu mejor amigo.

-No, gracias –no notó el sarcasmo.

-Hare lo que sea.

-¿Lo que sea? –pregunto con una siniestra mirada.

-Sí, pídeme cualquier cosa.

-Pues en ese caso… fuera de mi vista –se echó a correr cuando la ardilla se despistó. Hiso zigzag entre los bosques para que no lo encontrara y se apresuró al castillo. Una vez que llegó, entró a toda prisa cerrando tras de sí las puertas. Se encerró en su habitación y se tendió sobre la cama. Su respiración estaba agitada y su abdomen subía y bajaba aceleradamente. Cerró los ojos un instante y como en el bosque, se quedó dormido.

Aun en el bosque la ardilla habladora, buscaba al muchacho de antes más no había rastro de él por los alrededores. Decidió entonces ir al pueblo, quizás allí lo encontraría. Trepó a un árbol y fue saltando de uno a otro hasta llegar. Bajó al suelo e inicio su búsqueda. Después de media hora se había recorrido el pueblo entero hasta que reparo en algo.

-Las ropas de él no eran como las de las personas del pueblo, eran más lustrosas –comenzó a pensar-. Pero si se parecen a las ropas que me ponía, entonces es de la realeza –inicio nuevamente su carrera, ahora hacia el castillo. Una vez hubo llegado se encontró con que la puerta que daba acceso era muy grande y pesada para su actual cuerpo y no podría abrirla-. ¡No me daré por vencido!

-¡Emil! ¡Mira, una ardilla! –apareció un niño rubio de orbes azules con unas cejas algo peculiares.

-¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? –se cuestionó recogiendo al animalito del suelo.

-A lo mejor tiene hambre, entrémoslo –pidió a su amigo.

-Sí –entraron al castillo y una vez allí lo llevaron a la cocina. Le dieron varias cosas de comer, como, pan, nueces y demás frutos secos que encontraron. Una vez satisfecho recordó lo que vino a hacer.

-Ustedes dos –habló.

-Emil escuchaste, habló, la ardilla habló –se emocionó nuevamente el niño.

-Eso parece.

-¿Sera algún truco de Lukas?

-¿Vamos a preguntarle? –agarraron nuevamente a la ardilla y subieron unas largas escaleras. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de roble y tocaron. No hubo respuesta-. Voy a pasar para posteriormente ingresar en la habitación. Allí se encontraron a Lukas plácidamente dormido.

-¡Genial! ¡Lo encontré! –salto de las manos que lo portaban, se subió a la cama y luego al vientre del dormido príncipe.

-¿Ya conocías a mi hermano? –quiso saber el menor.

-Lo conocí esta mañana en el bosque y ahora es mi mejor amigo –sonrió encantado por haber encontrado a su, autodenominado, mejor amigo.

Lukas, aun con los ojos cerrados se despertó, debido a una molesta vocecilla muy cerca de él. Cuando reconoció al portador de esa voz abrió los ojos enfocándolos hacia el sujeto en cuestión.

-¿Cómo llegaste? –aunque su voz sonase siempre indiferente, interiormente estaba alterado.

-¡El rey del norte jamás se separara de tí! –gritó y comenzó a moverse.

-Eres molesto –ahora miro a los otros dos que estaban en la sala-. Es cosa vuestra que este aquí –afirmó.

-Pensé que tú le echaste un hechizo para que hablara o algo así.

-Y tener a esa cosa parlante todo el rato –un escalofrió lo recorrió-. No.

-Entonces ¿Por qué habla? –Peter se sentó en la cama con la ardilla-. ¿Nos lo puedes explicar? –le pidió a la ardilla.

-¡Claro, no hay problema! –Se alegró de que quisieran escuchar su historia-. Yo antes era un gran guerrero además de un rey… -fue interrumpido.

-¿Quién se cree eso?

-Lukas, déjalo hablar.

-Cómo iba diciendo, yo era increíble, todas las batallas en las que me veía implicado las ganaba, las muchachas se volvían locas con solo escuchar mi nombre, por supuesto que es un nombre tan genial como mi persona.

-Vanidoso –susurró el príncipe.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Mathias Kohler, el gran rey del norte –continuó la narración-. A ver, por donde iba, ¡ya recordé! Una vez se desató una batalla contra el reino de los señoritos refinados. No recuerdo su nombre exactamente. Y no es que fueran muy fuertes en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero poseían poderes mágicos y podían lanzar hechizos. Cuando logre acercarme al rey, un tal Arthur, me lanzó una especie de rayo verde y me desmayé. Cuando desperté ya estaba convertido en ardilla. ¿me creéis?

-Si –dijeron al unísono Emil y Peter.

-… -fue lo que aportó Lukas.

-Te creemos puesto que mi hermano también posee poderes extravagantes.

-No son extravagantes –se defendió.

-¡Puedes regresarlo a la normalidad! –dijo Peter.

-Eso ¿no tienes ningún conjuro o algo de eso?

-Tendré que comprobarlo –no lo iba a hacer por la supuesta ardilla rey del norte. Simplemente quería aprender ese hechizo-. Si lo encuentro, solo te devolveré a la normalidad con una condición.

-¿Cuál? –preguntaron los tres en la estancia.

-Una vez hallas vuelto a tu verdadera forma, si es cierto, te marcharas de aquí y jamás regresaras –lo miró serio.

-Pero, no podría abandonar a mi mejor amigo e irme.

-Dos cosas –habló nuevamente-. Una, yo no soy tu amigo y dos, si tanto dices que eres un rey ¿no se supone que debes atender a tu reino?

-Es verdad ¡no importa! No creo que estén tan mal sin su asombroso rey –rio a carcajada, de ardilla, limpia.

-Lo que digas, iré a revisar unos libros.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Cuanto antes lo resolvamos antes se irá.

Habían pasado ya una semana desde que el rey ardilla del norte se instaló en el castillo. Lukas no había encontrado nada en sus libros y no parecía que pudiera aguantar un solo segundo más al bicho. Ya se habían creado una rutina ambos. Por la mañana al levantarse se encontraba con el animal durmiendo sobre él o muy junto a su persona. Cuando tomaban el desayuno, el pequeño rey se posicionaba a su lado para comer. Igual pasaba en el almuerzo y cena. Cuando iba a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre el hechizo Mathias lo perseguía. Era tal el acercamiento que tenía que cuando le preparaban baño con agua calentada al fuego, él se metía con Lukas.

-¿Quieres dejar de seguirme? –preguntó con falsa calma.

-Jamás te dejaré, porque somos mejores amigos –le contestó.

-¡Tsk! Como quieras –siguió su lectura.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y tanto Emil, Peter y Tino le fueron cogiendo mucho cariño a Mathias. Berwald no tanto pues Mathias siempre estaba haciendo de las suyas para burlarse del gigante de expresión neutra llegando a sacarlo de quicio más en el fondo le caía bien. Un día se quedaron solos Lukas y Tino pues los demás salieron de paseo.

-¿As encontrado algo? –preguntó Tino rompiendo el silencio.

-Solo tonterías.

-¿Qué clase de tonterías?

-Muchas cosas, como, matar al que lanzo el hechizo, darle de beber el vodka más puro que se encuentre… y más tonterías –respondió-. No sé a qué viene lo del vodka.

-No creo que matar a nadie sea la solución –desechó la idea el siempre sonriente joven-. Lo del vodka no funciona pues ya se ha bebido el que le trajo Iván y ese o te mata o te deja con el mayor malestar de la existencia al día siguiente. ¿Ninguna otra?

-No, bueno hay otra que ha salido ya en varios textos antiguos –un escalofrió lo recorrió desde el comienzo de la espalda hasta la nuca.

-¿En qué consiste? –la intriga lo inquietó.

-En…en besarle –tartamudeo por lo siguiente que iba a decir-. Pero solo puede ser un príncipe.

-¿No lo vas a besar? Si ha salido en tantos documentos será la solución.

-¡Claro que no lo voy a besar! ¡Aunque sea la solución al problema!–se exaltó, cosa que no hacia nunca-. No pienso besar a un ratón parlante y molesto –era la primera vez que se alteraba de esa forma.

-No es por eso el no querer ¿o me equivoco? –Tino presentía lo que pasaba por la mente de su primo.

-E-es porque… es un hombre –le dijo más el otro no creyó que esa fuera la razón. Por lo menos no la más importante-. No puedo besar a un hombre o ratón, lo que sea.

-Lo que pasa es que le cogiste cariño –acertó.

-No he hecho tal cosa –intentó ocultar lo ya evidente.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te encariñaste con él como nos pasó a los demás? –sentenció.

Berwald, Emil, Peter y Mathias volvían de regreso al castillo. Los más jóvenes contemplaban como Berwald terminaba perdiendo los estribos y le daba un chic a Mathias.

-¡Eso dolió gigante de hierro! –se le subió a la cabeza.

-Más te dolerá –dijo con su peculiar acento.

-Mathi y papa se llevan muy bien ¿no crees? –miró a Emil quien se encontraba cerca de él.

-Sí –sonrió un poco al ver como los otros dos discutían-. Se ha vuelto uno más de la familia.

-¡Sí! –continuaron caminando. Cuando llegaron y entraron no veían ni a Tino ni a Lukas por ninguna parte. Pensando que seguramente estarían en la biblioteca, se dirigieron a esta. Más cuando llegaron se escuchó un golpe. Seguramente algún libro que se calló o eso pensaron ellos. Por inercia pegaron todos los oídos a la puerta. Y escucharon claramente la conversación de ambos primos.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te encariñaste con él como nos pasó a los demás? –Sentenció Tino-. Porque tanto Emil, Peter, Berwald y yo creemos que Mathias ya es como de la familia.

-No digas tonterías –pidió intentando guardar la calma-. ¿Cómo lo consideras de la familia si solo lleva tres semanas aquí?

-Porque juega con los chicos, hace que Berwald cambie de humor, me acompaña a beber, que la verdad no sé cómo puede beber tanto con ese cuerpo tan pequeño –rio al recordar-. ¿Qué es lo que piensas de él?

-¿Lo que pienso? –tras la puerta todos se pegaron más.

-Sí, dímelo.

-Lo que pienso es que es un incordio, es irritante e imbécil. Un bufón. Un dolor de muelas –tomó aire-. Una carga que apareció del día a la noche y se coló en mi vida convirtiéndola en algo estresante –enmudeció por un momento-. Debería irse, desaparecer de aquí. ¿No tiene un reino? pues que vuelva allí.

-Si tanto quieres que se marche y ya tienes la solución ¿Por qué aun no lo has hecho?

-Ya te lo dije antes.

-Ese no es el caso Lukas, y lo sabes –Tino estaba un poco disgustado por el comportamiento del príncipe.

-¡Lo hare! Hare que vuelva a ser humano y que se valla –dio la conversación por terminada y el silencio se apodero de la sala. Mientras los chicos se habían retirado a la cocina. Y también callados miraban a Mathias se encontraba sentado en la mesa.

-Mathi, se-seguro que no iba enserio –intentó consolarlo Peter.

-Es verdad, ya sabes cómo es Lukas quizás solo haiga explotado y dijo lo primero que se le paso por la mente –Emil probó suerte pero tampoco logro quitar la expresión triste de la ardillita.

-Ya se le pasará –fue el turno de Berwald mas erro.

-Lukas tiene razón, debería volver cuanto antes a mi casa –hizo un intento por sonreír-. Un rey tan grande como yo no puede dejar a su reino solo –la voz le tembló-. Iré a hablar con él para que me convierta –salió de la sala y los demás lo siguieron. En eso los otros dos salían de la biblioteca en silencio y fue inevitable que se encontraran en la sala principal.

-¿Ya están de regreso? –preguntó Tino forzando una sonrisa.

-Si –contestó el más alto a su "esposa".

-¿Por qué esas caras tan largas? –quiso saber.

-Ya tienes la solución –más que preguntar Mathias afirmó.

-Si –afirmó Lukas.

-Hazlo –ordenó-. Conviérteme en humano nuevamente y me iré, volveré a mi casa, no puedo dejar por más tiempo el reino solo –su carácter cambió completamente. Antes era un revoltoso e hiperactivo que no paraba de reír y ahora, su voz sonaba vacía, sin sentimiento alguno al igual que la voz de Lukas-. Me iré y te juro que jamás regresaré.

-No es tan fácil como crees –respondió.

-¿Por qué? Si hay que hacer pócimas o buscar algún objeto te ayudare a encontrarlo.

-No se trata de nada de eso –tragó grueso-. Él hechizo solo se romperá con un beso. Un beso de un príncipe y no cualquiera…

-El príncipe ha de tener el poder para hacerlo ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Hazlo, solo es un contra hechizo simple, además podrás olvidarlo una vez me marche.

-Está bien –aceptó. Los demás estaban destrozados ante la decisión tomada. Peter sollozaba en bajo y Emil lo abrazaba intentando consolarle. De los ojos de Tino escapaban las lágrimas sin esfuerzo y Berwald con un rostro apagado lo abrazó cariñosamente. Lukas recogió a Mathias del suelo y en su mano lo posicionó a la altura de su cara. El joven miró los ojos del animalito que se hallaban sin brillo. Fue acercando su rostro hasta que sus labios tocaron a los de la ardilla. Nada más el rose fue efectuado, Mathias comenzó a brillar. Lukas lo dejó en el suelo y en un estallido de luz y color apareció ante los atónitos ojos de los allí presentes un chico. Era alto y parecía estar en buena forma. Seguramente por los años luchando en batallas. Sus cabellos eran rubios y se encontraban desordenados dándole un aspecto algo salvaje que se adecuaba a su personalidad y demás apariencia. Su piel era clara y poseía unos ojos de un azul claro. Un color tan vivo que hacía que no dejaras de mirarlos. Lo que también llamaba la atención era el hacha que cargaba a su espalda.

-Cuanto tiempo –terminó por romper el hielo el recién convertido en humano.

-Tú –habló Berwald-. Ya te he visto antes –parecía alterado por algo.

-¿A si? Yo no te recuerdo a ti –rascó su nuca intentando recordar.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Tino, y Emil, Lukas y Peter prestaron atención.

-Tino ¿recuerdas el cuadro que traje de mi casa?

-¿Te refieres al que le regaló tu tatarabuelo a tu bisabuelo que luego pasó a tu abuelo, que se lo regaló a tu padre y que ahora pasó a ti? –preguntó.

-Sí, voy a buscarlo –iba a salir por la puerta y miró a Mathias-. No te muevas –y se fue. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Mathi –habló Peter.

-¿Qué?

-¡Eres tan alto como papá! –gritó emocionado. Todos habían recuperado las sonrisas y sus caracteres animados salvo Lukas que miraba con tristeza. Emil se le acercó.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –hablo en bajo para que nadie más lo escuchara.

-Cla-claro que sí.

-Estar al tanto de que no sabes mentir.

-Yo solo… -no pudo continuar pues Berwald ingresó a la sala cargando un gran cuadro. Lo posicionó de pie gracias a una silla en la cual lo apoyó pues el cuadro era más o menos de su estatura y bastante ancho.

-Mirad esto –destapó la pintura que se hallaba cubierta por una sabana-. ¿No os recuerda a alguien? –todos se acercaron menos Mathias que parecía pensar algo.

-¡Es igual! –gritó Tino.

-¡Es idéntico! –se sobresaltó Emil.

-¡Es Mathi! –también aportó Peter.

-¿Es imposible que sea él? –habló Lukas pues no creía lo que veía-. No es posible porque este cuadro tiene muchísimos siglos desde que se pintó.

-¿A ver? –se hiso paso y miró la pintura-. Valla, esa pintura me la hicieron en la batalla de la que os hable, veis este de aquí era el hermano el rey que me hechizó. Que mal genio tenía el pelirrojo aunque era bastante fuerte, no más que yo pero sí.

-¿Escuchas alguna vez lo que se te dice? –Le regañó Lukas-. Esta pintura tiene siglos, como… -palideció.

-Mathi, podría ser que lleves todo este tiempo siendo una ardilla –inquirió Emil.

-Puede ser, ya decía yo que se me hacía eterno, ¡Jajá! –comenzó a reír.

-¡Tonto! –Le gritó el príncipe-. No es cosa de risa ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Hace años que tu reinado desapareció y con el tú casa.

-Ya encontraré algún lugar donde estar –su mirada se tornó triste nuevamente al recordar lo irritado que estaba Lukas con él-. Además te dije que una vez echo me marcharía lejos de aquí.

-Y que jamás regresarías –le recordó. Su mirada se nubló conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Sí, jamás me volverás a ver –giró y abrazo a Peter quien le tendió los brazos-. Adiós pequeño granuja, te echare de menos.

-Y yo a ti Mathi –comenzo a llorar.

-No llores, ves como Emil no llora –señaló al chico que se hallaba detrás del menor.

-Si –dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas del rostro.

-Emil, cuídate y también cuida de tu hermano que con ese carácter mata a cualquiera –el otro sonrió.

-Eso haré –le tendió la mano a modo de despedida. Se acercó a Tino y Berwald.

-Pues a ver, Tino gracias por salvarme muchas veces del gigante malhumorado –Tino rio ante las ocurrencias del rubio-. Y, si no me tuviera que ir te retaría a una batalla para medir nuestras fuerzas claro que el vencedor seria yo.

-Sí –por primera vez sonrió un poco-. Aunque ganara yo –ya iban a comenzar de nuevo pero Mathias recordó su promesa. Ya saliendo por la puerta se giró y los miró.

-Nos vemos –se lo pensó-. Mejor dicho, Hasta nunca –se volvió y comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

-Lukas ¿está bien así? –dijo sin mirarlo Tino.

-¿No te arrepentirás? –añadió Emil.

-¿Acaso no lo quieres? –aporto Peter.

-Ve –terminó de decir Berwald. Y Lukas. Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr hacia la silueta que se alejaba.

-¡Párate! –Le gritó pero no le hizo caso. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas-. ¡He dicho que te pares! –esta vez sí lo escuchó. Mathias paro su marcha y espero a que el príncipe alcanzara su posición. Cuando llegó su respiración estaba muy agitada por la carrera.

-Cuan…cuando te digo… que pares es… para que pares –hablaba entrecortadamente por la falta de aire y el cansancio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –lo sujeto ya que parecía que en cualquier momento se terminaría desmayando.

-Me…encuentro perfecta…mente –se calmó más.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Olvide algo?

-No es eso… -un rubor apareció en sus mejillas-. No te vallas.

-Pero te lo prometí, y una promesa es una promesa no puedo romperla –sus modales de gran rey guerrero seguían intactas.

-Por el amor del cielo, ¡quieres olvidarte de tus modales por una vez antes parecías no acordarte de ellos!

-Entonces ¿me estás diciendo que me quede?

-Sí.

-Pero ¿Dónde viviré?

-En el castillo conmigo y mi hermano.

-¿Podre ser tu amigo?

-No –ante esta respuesta Mathias se apenó pero no le importaba mucho ya que estarían viviendo juntos.

-¿Nos bañaremos juntos?

-¡Estás loco te deje solo cuando eras una ardilla!

-¿y dormir juntos? –no hubo respuesta pero si una mirada. Y el antiguo rey se entristeció. Eso no le gustó a Lukas, ya que él buscaba que le dijera otras cosa que él no se atrevía a pronunciar.

-Oye, intenta empezar por el principio.

-Por el principio –repitió y se puso a pensar. Podría ser ese principio. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

-¿Y?

-Lukas ¿empezaste siendo un desconocido? –comenzó la ronda de preguntas.

-Sí.

-Luego ¿Te convertirías en mi amigo?

-Sí.

-¿En mi mejor amigo? –esto se estaba alargando un poco.

-Supongo.

-¿Te enamorarías de mi como yo me enamore de ti?

-… -se ruborizó-. Sí.

-En este instante ¿Te convertirías en mi novio?

-Sí –Lukas también quería aportar algo-. ¿Te quedaras siempre conmigo y jamás te apartaras de mi lado?

-No preguntes eso pues no hace falta –se acercó a él y le acaricio la cara-. Ya que si me intentaran alejar de tu lado haría lo imposible por regresar, ya que sin ti, sin tenerte a mi lado no podría seguir viviendo pues tú eres mi vida –no hicieron falta más palabras y así, con un beso tierno sellaron su amor.

A lo lejos Tino, Berwald, Emil y Peter sonreían. Bueno, quizás Berwald no pero se alegraba de que aquellos dos terminaran juntos.

Y como en todos los cuentos que leemos de pequeños…

…Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices…

…por toda la eternidad…

Fin

.

.

.

.

**Y así termina otro Fic… como siempre decimos todos… dejad un review que se les agradecerá eternamente y si me dejan de paso un lindo Canadá se los agradezco.**

**También acepto críticas, siempre constructivas, no destructivas porque cogeré el bastón mágico de Rusia (tubería) y…**

…**KolKolKolKolKolKolKol…**


End file.
